Dawn of the Perfect Fire
by RobotTermite
Summary: Academy City is almost destroyed when a terrorist unleashes his twisted plan to mold the would world to his view of perfection and freedom. Touma can't even begin to understand this person, could he defeat him. And not only he has to fight this maniac, but also his feelings. Kamijou Touma x Mikasa Mikoto. Lemons inbound.


Chapter 1. "Toumaaaaaa!"

"I'm hungry, Toouumaaa." The silver haired nun told the dark haired, heavily annoyed, boy.

Since the events in the Endymion, everything had gone back to normal and Touma had fallen into the same old routine. Wake up, get dressed, feed Index, go to school, come back, feed Index, watch T.V, feed Index, so on and so forth. The problem was that that kind of peace and quiet, although it was often interrupted by Index, didn't last very long. Usually, a week would go by and something would happen that would make Touma land in the hospital once again. But it had been a month. An entire month with nothing happening at all. And since it was Saturday he had to endure the full weight of Index's whining.

"Touma, don't ignore me. I'm hungry." Index said only a few centimeters from Touma's face. He sighed in compliance. He got up and pulled the fridge door open. He could barely believe what he saw.

"Index... Did you eat everything I had on the fridge?" Touma asked with his back turned towards Index. She frowned.

"Of course I did. I was hun-" Touma closed the door so hard that Sphinx almost jumped all the way to the ceiling. "Touma...?" Index asked, the distress present in her voice.

The only thing he did was go towards the door, put on his jacket and shoes and exit, leaving a confused Index in the house.

Touma on the other side of the door had his hands on his head. If he stayed he would've probably have exploded at Index. Yelled at her in such a manner that it could hurt her. And he couldn't really allow that. Hell, he lied to her about losing his memories to keep her from crying.

He sighed in frustration. He was going stir crazy. He need to get out and have fun. And buy groceries on the way back.

Luckily, he had left his phone in his jacket when he went in the house so now he didn't have to go back to a pissed off Index and risky getting bitten. He flipped through his contacts. He first texted Tsuchimikado but he replied by saying he was in a very important mission. Then he texted Aogami but this one replied by saying he had a date. Aogami and date... Two words that Touma would never put together in a sentence.

Without those two Touma really didn't know who he could hang out with. He went through his contacts, becoming more depressed every time a name would appear and who he knew he couldn't hang with for a reason or another. At the brink of desperation a name he considered adequate appeared.

* * *

"Come on, Onee-sama, what's the matter?" Kuroko Shirai asked her beloved Misaka Mikoto. Misaka , Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu we're eating ice cream though it was almost winter. Misaka enjoyed those time with her friends and was usually very active in their conversations. And that's exactly what was getting Kuroko worried.

Misaka looked at Kuroko like she had just snapped from a thought. "Huh?"

"You've been very quiet lately, Misaka-san." Uiharu explained.

Misaka hadn't really noticed it. But she had been thinking a lot. She'd been thinking about how long she hadn't seen him... Not that she was particularly excited to see him all the time but whenever she hung around him she felt... warmer. She couldn't really put her finger on it though.

She almost jumped out of her chair when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out, expecting her mother to be texting her. Anything but this.

_Kamijou Touma, 15:36_

"_Are you free right now?"_

Her heart rate spiked when she read the message. Why was he asking her if she was free? Did he want to go on a...

She couldn't even finish the sentence in her mind. It was probably to help him with something. Yeah, that's it. Probably.

She wrote her reply several times, deleting the messages she didn't think we're appropriate. She ended up just replying with a 'Yeah.'. She place her phone on her legs, eagerly awaiting his response. She then scolded herself in her head because she's not eager for trivial things like this. Specially not for a boy.

But that thought alone made her heart rate climb even higher. Her friends apparently hadn't noticed her distress yet. Good, she could go without the drama.

The phone then vibrated again. She opened it carefully like it would hold the most valuable information she would ever get.

_Kamijou Touma, 15:37_

"_Then would like to go somewhere with me?"_

Misaka just stared at the screen. And kept staring. And kept staring. She stared for a whole minute before what had just happened.

"Onee-sama, are you alright? You're all red. Do you have a fever?" Kuroko asked. But then she noticed the cellphone in her hand and her expression. She had seen that expression before, several times in fact. Then the horrifying truth hit her.

"Onee-sama..." Kuroko said, or more appropriately, grumbled with a very terrifying voice. Before Kuroko could called Touma 'that ape', Misaka jolted from her chair.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go!" She said, dashing out of Kuroko's range, leaving Saten and Uiharu to contain the monster that had just been released.

After running for a minute she stopped and caught her breath. While Misaka had been running she had received another text. It was Touma telling her to meet him at the mall fifteen minutes from then. She then put her phone in her pocket and made her way to the mall, not realizing that she had a smile on her face.

* * *

Touma wondered if he had done the most correct thing for his well being while he rested on a bench near the entrance of the mall. Misaka had always been short tempered and if Touma were to light her fuse in anyway... Well, it would at least be fun.

After fifteen minutes had passed Touma, flipped his phone and contemplated on checking in on Index. Just when he was about to press the call button someone showed up next to him.

"Excuse me, do you know the tallest skyscraper could be?"

The man who asked him looked to be in his thirties, had a scruff and bright green eyes. He was also carrying a suitcase and he was wearing a duster, which confused Touma.

"Y-yeah, it's in District 1." Touma answered.

"Thank you." he turned to leave but then he turned back to Touma. "I'm sorry, I read that it it impolite to not introduce ourselves in Japan. My name James Kane. Nice you meet you." he said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too. My name is Kamijou Touma."

The man looked at his watch. "Well, I really have to run. Thank you for your help."

After the man left, Misaka popped up next to Touma, startling him. She raised eyebrow.

"Why are surprised to see me? You told me to come here. Why did you do that anyway?"

Touma rubbed the back of his head, the embarrassment visible on his face. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

That particular choice of words made Misaka flush. While Misaka tried to stutter some words, Touma noticed what she was wearing. He had never seen her out of her school uniform, besides that time she posed for pictures while the entire Endymion thing was happening, and even then it was a special occasion. She was hearing jeans, a leather jacket and blouse.

"You look pretty." Touma blurted out before he could stop himself.

Misaka just looked up to face Touma. Her face was incredibly red and Touma was no better.

She couldn't believe he had said that. She thought she was dreaming. She pinched herself subtly and the pain confirmed it. Kamijou Touma actually said that she looked pretty. She looked down to her shoes and Touma could hear the words 'thanks' and 'baka'.

"Let's go then?" Touma said in an attempt to improve the mood. Misaka complied with a nod.

They roamed the mall, ate a few snacks, went shopping and overall had fun. They left the mall about two hours after they entered it.

Touma suggested to go to the park and it was right on time too, for the sun was setting which gave them a remarkable view, which was improved by the several glass building that adorned Academy City. While they were enjoying the sunset, Misaka kept shifting her eyes towards Touma's loose right hand. She didn't know what was going on but it was like her left hand had a mind of its own. It just kept gravitating towards Touma's hand, leaving Misaka in a very embarrassed state. They stood there for a few minutes before Misaka had almost lost control of her hand. She was an inch away from touching his hand when 'Ride of the Valkyries' started playing in the several speakers scattered around Academy City.

* * *

Kane placed his laptop on the floor and was satisfied to ear that his favorite song was playing all around the city. He was also satisfied with the view of the city. He stood on top of the tallest building of the city and was enjoying seeing the little dots that were the proud citizens of that amazing city.

He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. "Perfect." He said to himself. He then opened his eyes and rolled up his sleeves. "Time to show this city the path of true freedom." He waved his hands several times to the rhythm of the song, like a maestro. On his third wave, balls of fire appeared above the city, then they exploded, making it rain fire.


End file.
